When a vehicle experiences a side collision (side impact), a pillar (center pillar in particular) may be significantly deformed, and, in some cases, the bag main body is unable to deploy easily. That is to say, even when the bag main body expands internally, the head lining cannot detach easily, and there is a possibility of delayed deployment time of the bag main body, and insufficient passenger restraint.